Reiri Kamura
Reiri Kamura (嘉村令裡, Kamura Reiri), is a fictional character and protagonist from the Beasts and Monsters series. She is a vampire, who walks freely under the sun and goes to Hiro's school, of which she's seen as a well-known idol there. She tried to get Princess' blood but was defeated, after which she agreed to serve her. She used to live in an abandoned church until it was burned down by lower-class vampires after she opposed Kiniski (Duke Dracul in the anime) and worked together with the half-breeded werewolf Riza Wildman to save Hiro Hiyorimi after that she hasn't been showing up at school for three days since she hasn't been able to sleep because the Lower-class vampires keep her up day after day she was so sick of it when Hiro asked her why she told him about her being banished from the vampire society because she betrayed all vampires by giving a hand to their sworn enemy, a demon. She now lives in Princess' castle estate. She prefers the blood of virgins, cute-boys and blood of the Royalty, but she'll gladly take tomato juice. ".''" :—Reiri Kamura. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Emily Neves (English), Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Reiri is somewhere around to be 14 to 16 years old. She is said to be an alluring and very beautiful vampire. She is always seen wearing a dark blue and/or black school uniform/sailor fuku with matching shoes, and a red tie. She has long black hair down to her waist, blood red eyes, sharp teeth fangs. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blood Red * Age: 14 to 16 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Manga and OVA Anime Background Personality Reiri is headstrong, flirtatious, seductive, level headed, carefree, passionate, teasing, and desirable. She is quite clever as she and Princess are usually the first to understand the situation. She is often seen smiling and is quite playful as shown by her teasing of Hiro, much to Riza's annoyance. She hates oceans, rivers and lakes like all vampires as stated by her before almost drowning in a lake. She also seem to have a guilty conscience when she abandons Princess and the others, which is not common for vampires. She also speaks in a playful tone as a music note is often shown when she is happy. Reiri is not always calm and collected, as when she is handcuffed to Riza after Riza lost the keys to the cuffs, she became highly annoyed. Relationships Friends/Allies * Greta * Lillianne von Phoenix * Flandre * Hiro Hiyorimi * Sawawa Hiyorimi * Sherwood von Phoenix Family Neutral * Zeppeli Rivals * Riza Wildman Enemies Powers & Abilities As a pureblooded vampire, she is stronger than most vampire, and doesn't have as many weaknesses as some of the other vampires. She is also quite adapted at hand-to-hand combat, during which she delivers devastating kicks. Reiri can also fly at considerable speed, keeping up with cars and trains without trouble. Her strength level is not shown clearly, although: in the anime she has being shown being able to resist Riza shoving her with ease; in the manga she was able to pin down Sledge in flight and stand toe-to-toe against pure-blood werewolves; in the OVA she ripped a True Dark Walker in two (vertically). She also has mind-controlling powers (it only work against weaker opponents). Reiri can talk to bats and order them to spy for her. She can turn herself into a flock of bats in order to evade attacks and confuse the enemy. She possesses considerable regeneration, being able to reattach severed limbs. She apparently knows German. Powers Abilities * Immortality: Since Vampires are technically undead, Reiri is immortal, as she does not physically age once she become adults, and cannot be killed by any known means, whether they be natural or unnatural causes. She is also immune to diseases and illnesses that are dangerous to humans. In comparison to humans, a 114 to 116 year old vampire is roughly the equivalent to a 14 to 16 year old human in terms of age and experience. * Transfusion Infection: As is typical of vampires, a bite from Reiri can infect other humans, thus turning them into vampires like herself. * Strength: She is much stronger than humans. * Speed: Reiri is much faster then humans. * Senses: She has senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any humans. * Flight: She can fly to the sky and use it to see the city. * Endurance/Invulnerability: * Transformation: She transforming into flock of bats in order to escape in dangerous situations. * Telekinesis: Reiri can move objects with her mind, or with hand gestures, for example, levitating large blocks of stone. * Body Immobilization: Reiri can stop humans or other monsters from moving, even freezing them mid-air. Reiri usually do this with hand gestures, but it is not necessary. * Adhesion: She also has the ability to walk and climb on walls. * Clairvoyance: She is able to look beyond what is in front of them and view things she can't currently see. * Shadowmancy: Reiri can also manipulate her shadow to take on different terrifying forms. * Teleportation: * Conjuring: * Mind Control: She can control any person, but it can't work if the victim is far in her. She must have an eye to eye contact to the target. * Animal Communication: Using the bats, she can track down her target * Crescent Moon Boost: When the moon is in crescent form, her vampire abilities will increase. * Monster Synchronization: As a monster, whenever she faces situations far too much difficult even for her to handle alone, she synchronizes with someone (by swallowing them whole, which ends up with having an enlarged, swollen, distended stomach until whoever she swollen is spat out) in order to increase his powers and using the combination of knowledge and experience of someone that is synchronized with her and her own. Gallery Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Although Reiri is a pure-blooded vampire and isn't repulsed by garlic, crosses or sunlight, she still is afraid of water and can be killed by driving a white ash stake through her heart. Also barriers set up by divine beings (such as those of the evil gods) repels her. While sunlight does not harm her it does weaken and disorient her. In the anime, if restrained (via ropes, hands, etc.), she cannot turn into bats. However this doesn't happen in the OVA. In the manga this weakness is shown inconsistently. She can still fall under mind-control by stronger opponents. Also, like the vampires of legend, she cannot enter a building unless she is invited in (even if the building is abandoned and has no owner/inhabitants), although she can set the building on fire to flush the inhabitants out (which she did, in the manga). Reiri is apparently lethargic if woken up early in the morning. Gallery Equipment Gadgets Weapons Her range of weapons include wooden stakes and a jackhammer. * Wooden Stakes: She using this weapon to stab her enemies especially when her enemy is low class vampires (white ash wood). Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past She was banished from the vampire society with Zeppeli by Kiniski and end up living in Sasanaki City. Synopsis ''Beasts and Monsters'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links Trivia * In the OVAs and manga series, Reiri is famous for scenes which show her black panties. Due to the anime being severly censored, those scenes are reduced to panchira. * Although her combat power is quite high, she is a (self-proclaimed) pacifist who rarely engage in violence; her main role is to gather intel. Category:Characters